Yuki Judai
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: Asuka thinks about her almost confession to Yuki Judai, and she thinks about her future. She also thinks about how Judai has changed her life for the better, and how she would never forget him, no matter what. One-sided Judai x Asuka and Judai x Yubel.


This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. It's one-sided Judai x Asuka. I hope it get it in character! Please tell me if it's OOC! Anyway, here it is. It's a one-shot.

* * *

><p>Yuki Judai<p>

Asuka's POV

I had been close to telling him. The words almost slipped right out of my mouth. I like you, Yuki Judai. Instead, I didn't say it. I knew that I shouldn't have said it. He held no interest in me. I could tell just by the way he looked at me. It was the same way he looked at Shou, Manjoume, Kenzan, and almost all of his friends. He didn't like me like that, and I don't mind. I would prefer that he would have liked me, but I would not demand it. He made me realize I had to let go of the past; he made me realize that I must not stay here even though I wanted to. I needed to do what I felt was right for my future. I would study and become a teacher, and I would be a good teacher. I felt confident about that.

I knew when two people were in love. I could tell by the way Manjoume looks at me or by how Junko and Momoe looked at my brother. I wonder if I looked at Judai like that. Did I stare at him with sparkling eyes, preparing for him to take me away on a white horse? I nearly scoffed at that thought. No, of course not. I would never stare at a boy like that whether I loved them or they were just a friend. I wasn't my brother, and I wasn't Junko or Momoe. I am myself. I am the one that likes Yuki Judai. I am the one who will become a great teacher.

I would miss Duel Academy. There would be moments when I would feel nostalgic, and I would want to come back. Everyone would have those moments. I just can't believe I nearly gave up a great school that would help me with my future because of those feelings. I'm sure Judai feels the same about this place. I'm sure he wouldn't want to leave, but he would know that he had to.

"I wonder," I whispered as I walked back to my dorm. I wonder what Judai would do with his future. Would he become a pro like Ryo? Would he become a teacher, like me? No, I shook my head, the thought of Judai becoming a teacher seemed strange to me. He could be a teacher if he wanted to, but he would never be a teacher for Duel Academy or at any school. He would teach others to duel on his own, and he would bring joy to where he came. He would help using Yubel.

Yubel. Even to this day, I still felt some sort of jealousy for Yubel. They loved each other, and that's why they were together, always. I wouldn't want to be Yubel, but I would like for Judai to at least look at me like that once. I smiled softly. Now I'm beginning to sound like a love-sick girl, which I am not. Even if I confessed, even if by some miracle Judai liked me back, I knew it would never be. I would never be number one in his life like Yubel is. I wouldn't even come second. He had many people that were important to him. I know I'm important to him because I am his friend. I just wouldn't be his number one. If I one day fell in love with him, a feeling I have never felt before and a feeling I certainly do not feel now, I would surely grow angry at Yubel and Judai. I would probably do something I would regret later.

I'm glad I didn't tell him, but at the same time, I regret it. I want him to know my feelings, but I am happy with how it is now. I love him as a friend, and I have a crush on him. It never would go beyond that. It's a simple crush. Something I've kept to myself for a long time. I know that it would take longer than a simple confession to be with him, and I just didn't want to waste all that time for a boy, even if that boy was Judai. I would rather use that time to grow up and to become more mature.

I wonder when I stared to like Judai. Was it the first time he smiled at me? Or was it when he saw me as a duelist and not as girl? Even though I do like him, I would never want to change that. I would never want him to look at me as a girl instead of a duelist. He saw me as who I am. He looked beyond my face and my body, and he saw me. He called me a good duelist the first time he dueled me. Yes, that must have been the time where I started growing feelings for him; when he looked past me as a girl, and he saw me as a rival.

Sure, there were moments where I would be annoyed by him. The moment I could never forget was when I slapped him for the first time. When I saw my brother and Judai dueling, I thought I could never forgive him for forcing such a fate on my brother. I thought that he had changed; I thought he was no longer the person I knew and liked. That was until my brother said it was his idea and his own will. I still had anger for Judai for going along with it, but I couldn't stay mad.

Even if I was annoyed, there would be moments where I would be fascinated by him. When he duels, for example, I love how energetic he is. I love how he would smile and say "gotcha" at the end of each duel. I especially love his smile. I remember the first time I saw him lose to Ryo. I thought he would complain, demand a rematch. Instead, he just smiled and said he it had been a fun duel. That's when I realized I liked him.

My feelings may have grown for him ever since then, but they've never developed into love. I do not know what love feels like even though the "Master of Love" is my brother. I was never interested in love. I'm still not interested. I don't think I ever would be interested in something of the sort. I would leave that to my brother instead of myself. In order for me to love Judai, I would need to date him, something I would never do. I know he doesn't like me, and I accept that. I also wouldn't date him because I know he would never pick me over Yubel. He wouldn't pick anyone over Yubel. Yubel was a part of him now, and he loved Yubel. Still, I couldn't help but like him.

I would never forget Yuki Judai, no matter what. Even if my crush fades, even if I forget his very name, I will never forget that smile he presented me today. It was my memory, and my very own that was only shared with Judai, Yubel, and I. Only we knew about that smile. I would never forget that smile. Out of all of his past smiles, this one must have been my favorite because it was just for me. He smiled for me. Not for Yubel, not for Shou. He smiled for me, and that's all that mattered. I only let one tear fall when I left. Only a single tear out of joy and sadness. Joy that he smiled for me and sadness that I would never be more than a friend to him, sadness that I would never confess. I'm happy though that at least I was able to see him tonight. I'm happy I made my decision on my future. And I'm happy I met you, Yuki Judai.

* * *

><p>Please, please tell me if it was in character or not! This is how I see Asuka thinking after she almost confessed to Judai. I did imply Yubel x Judai, but they are the cannon couple. I like them together too. Anyway, please review, and please tell me if they were in character or not! I want to improve!<p> 


End file.
